lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun
The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun '''(also known as '''The Extraordinary Journeys of iNinjago and Fun) is an upcoming TV Show created by iNinjago and Thefunstreamer, and co-produced by Lemon Juice Studios. It takes place after iNinjago: The Movie. The first episode is set to release 2018-2019 and will have 3 seasons. Plot TBA Cast * iNinjago as iNinjago * Thefunstreamer as Fun * Skylanderlord3 as SkylanderLord * MilesRS677/MilesRS777 as Miles, Lily, and Archie * Trailblazer101 as Trailblazer * PeaceableKingdom as Peace * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger * PixelFox666 as Pixel * RavenaFox/PixelFox666 as Raven * RealGameTime as GameTime * Kiddiecraft as Kiddiecraft * Red Shogun as Red Shogun * TrueArenaOneOneOne as AnthonyM * ShadeTheNarwhal as Shade * Searingjet as Searing * Dapigin as Dapigin * Skittleflake as Skittleflake and E.L. Wallace * VesperalLight as Vesp * Endermonkeyx99 as Endermonkey * AD744 as AD * TrojanFromTheFuture as FutureTrojan * DestinyIntwined as Destiny * ShadEmmanZ-K9 as Emman Cortez/Galaxy Racer * BENNYtheAVENGER as Benny * The-Cipher-King-2002 as Cipher * Nerd-with-a-Pencil as Nerd with a Pencil * MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo * LeTesla as LeTesla * Green Ninja as Green Ninja * Xsizter as Xsizter * The MariposaLass'93 as Mari * Khairiboss0601 as Khairi * Chalk33 as Chalk * Invader39 as Invader * MockingbirdInc/Mockingbirdpotato as Mockingbird * Tarson1122 as Tyson * Friend #1 as Spike * Friend #2 as Jaren * Friend #3 as Cupfan * Friend #4 as Rose * Friend #5 as Thrashar * Friend #6 as TBA * iNinjago/RealGameTime as iGameJago Episodes # Dimensional Madness (Pilot) - After the events of iNinjago: The Movie, Vesp creates a new time machine causing madness throughout Dimensions. # Adventures in the Hotel - iNinjago and Fun check out the hotel. # The Ten-Inator - Fun creates a new machine, causing chaos. # iNinjago's and Marty's Day Off - Thanks to Fun, Vesp, Nerd, and Neo, iNinjago and Marty spend a day to themselves. # Sinister Stuff in School - Some bad stuff happens. # Random Stuff - Some random stuff happens. # Mocking and Talking - Mock creates some trouble. # A Disastrous Date - A few couples go on a date, which turns into disaster. # Fricking Up! - Some disastrous stuff happens, causing things to get worse. # Crossover with 4Corners - The TEJOIAF and 4Corners universes collide in this crossover. # Through a GamePhantom's Eye - After becoming a phantom, life gets hard for GameTime, so Fun and iNinjago try to turn him back. # Fun Noir - The first episode that's black and white. # Sibling Rivalry - Explore the sibling rivalry between Jaren and Rose. # Original vs. New: Part 1 - iNinjago, Fun, and some others enter a dimension, where they meet some alternate versions of themselves. # Original vs. New: Part 2 # Ninja Powers Gone - A mysterious person steals iNinjago's powers, so he has to use his skills to get them back. # Psycho Love - A crazy girl chases Fun around, wanting him to pop the question. # Babysitting Trouble - Fun has to babysit Lily and Archie, Marty's siblings. # Time Saga: Part 1 # Time Saga: Part 2 # Time Saga: Part 3 # Time Saga: Part 4 # iGameJago - When a rumor goes around that iNinjago and GameTime are somehow connected, one of Fun's inventions goes wrong. # The Orgin of Fun (Season Finale) - Go deep into Fun's past. Season 2 # Sky Leaves Wikia - SkylanderLord decides to leave Wikia, and heads deeper into the internet. # The Other Weird Episode - Fun’s invention sends a few users into the DC Comics dimension. # The Walking Ten (Halloween Episode) - When one of Fun’s inventions gets infected, a Ten-zombie virus infects most of Wikia. # Resurrection: Part 1 - When a friend of Trail dies, Fun, Vesp, Nerd, and iNinjago try to bring him back. # Resurrection: Part 2 - Trail's friend is resurrected, but something bad happens. # Jago's Edit Spree - iNinjago does rapid edits on LEGO Dimensions Customs, and spends less time on LMMCU. # Welcome to Fandom - More users join LMMCU and LEGO Dimensions Customs, so Fun, Trail, Spike, and Dapigin have to show them around. # The Old LMMCU - iNinjago wants LMMCU to go back to what it was like before he joined. # The Ten-Dimension - iNinjago, Fun, Vesp, and Miles are sent into a dimension, where everyone is ten years old. # At The CBW - Experience what's happened to Chalk and Invader since iNinjago: The Movie. # Alternate Jagos - iNinjago travels out of his dimension, along with every other version of himself from across the Megaverse. # Game Party - iGameJago throws a big party at Jago and Fun’s hotel. Planned * Return of the Dopelgangers Trivia * This is inspired by The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime. * Production on the first episode is delayed due to Miles' break. Production will resume soon. Category:TV shows Category:INinjago Category:The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun Category:INinjago Studios Category:TV-PG Category:TV Shows Category:Upcoming Category:Lemon Juice Studios Category:Spinoffs